Great Crossover Tournament
by kayra isis
Summary: Hola! les traigo este crossover de varias series principalmente YGO y pokemon donde todos van a jugar para ver quien es el Rey de Todos los Juegos ... y tal vez tengan unos problemillas con cierto trio a quien deban derrotar... comenten
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Hace un rato leí un crossover que me divirtió mucho y se me ocurrió hacer uno similar… el fic es pokemon trouble de lily22 me hizo pasar un buen rato mientras descansaba del entrenamiento… mmm voy a hacer un tipo crossover entre muchos animes pero principalmente pokemon y yugioh… no me gusta describir asi que solo pondré los nombres de personajes y las series de donde son por si no saben cual es XD mmm no me gusta mucho pokemon jotto (así como muchas segundas partes) asi que solo voy a poner las primeras temporadas… mmm comenten porfis y ehmm ahh siii No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes, tramas, etc…**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Yugi y sus amigos estaban pasándola bien en la escuela (si es que todavía van a la escuela… yo no he ido desde abril xd). No había ni un loco psicópata tratando de conquistar el mundo y no estaban preocupados por salvar al mundo jugando duelo de monstros. Si jugaban era por diversión, a escondidas del profesor en clases. Aunque la verdad, después de derrotar a Pegasus, el torneo de Cuidad Batallas, la amenaza de Dartz y el otro tornero de Kaiba, jugar sin presiones ya no era tan divertido como antes. Saliendo de la escuela se reunían en casa de Yugi a tirarse al sofá sin hacer nada, solo recordando viejos tiempos. Ese día era igual que los otros. Los 4 estaban desparramados en el sofá viendo en la tele algunos duelos de torneos de otros lugares.

Joey: Dios! Como quisiera estar ahí con ellos y jugar con ese espíritu! Se ve que realmente se apasionan.

Tristan: aun puedes ir amigo.

Joey: en serio?

Tristan: Claro! Solo toma el primer avión que salga a las Vegas y estarás ahí en 20 horas… claro que ya se habrá acabado el torneo para entonces…

Joey se aventó contra Tristán y comenzaron a pelear como costumbre, mientras Yugi reía y Tea se moría de vegüenza. De pronto el abuelo entró a la sala.

Señor Moto: Chicos! Que están haciendo aquí?

Yugi: Ah! Hola abuelito, solo estábamos pasando el tiempo. No te molesta, verdad?

Señor Moto: no claro que no! Pero yo pensaba que estarían en la Liga…

Tea: la Liga? Que es eso?

Todos los presentes miraron al señor Moto con interés. El señor Moto se sentó en alguna silla por ahí, mientras los chicos los rodeaban.

Señor Moto: ustedes saben, siempre hay torneos de duelos de monstros.

Todos: aja?

Señor Moto: pero por primera vez en toda la vida se va a celebrar un torneo para juntar todos los duelos posibles…

Joey: en serio? Quien lo organiza? Pegasus? Duke? Kaiba? Ese maldito millonario no me invito de nuevo…

Señor Moto: No me refiero a eso… Vivimos en un mundo donde jugamos duelos de monstros pero hay otros mundos y esos otros mundos tienen duelos propios y uno de los mundos realizó un torneo y está invitando a los que quieran participar.

Todos se miraron. Evidentemente quedaron más confundidos que al principio de la explicación. El anciano suspiró y les mostro un afiche:

Te crees el mejor en tu juego?

Ven y participa en Nuestra Liga Pokemón!

Puedes jugar aunque no seas un entrenador

mientras adaptes tu forma de jugar a nuestras reglas.

Te esperamos!

Faraón (que estaría en su forma espiritual): eso se oye interesante Yugi. Deberíamos entrar.

Joey: y cualquiera puede participar?

Señor Moto: Si claro que si. Es mas, creo que deberían ir. Que yo sepa, ni uno de nuestro mundo se ha inscrito y debemos ir a dejar en alto nuestro juego!

Yugi: yo ire! Se oye divertido. Además el faraón quiere participar.

Tea: sii pero cuales serán esas reglas? Deberían preguntar eso.

Tristan: si y cual es el premio?

Señor Moto: Pues es un torneo principalmente para promover la amistad y la camadería entre los distintos mundos. El premio es solo ir a pasar un buen rato.

Tristan: que chafa premio.

Señor Moto: pero creo que el Rey de los juegos debería participar

Le dio unas palmadas a Yugi.

Joey: esta bien! Participare!

Tristan: el se refería a Yugi amigo.

Joey: cállate tristan.

Tea: pues yo te acompaño Yugi. Será un torneo interesante.

Yugi: pues todos iremos. No quiero ir solo sin mis amigos que me apoyen.

Todos acordaron ir ese mismo día. El abuelo de Yugi les aviso donde poder llegar al otro mundo donde se haría el torneo. En el parque cercano, donde el faraón y tea tuvieron una cita habia un portal. El abuelo les habia dicho que solo los que buscaban ese portal podían encontrarlo. Sin titubear cruzaron a un mundo totalmente diferente al suyo. La región Kanto del mundo Pokemon, más específicamente Ciudad Verde. En Cuidad Verde, por lo general tranquila, ese día había muchos personajes de distintos animes que venían a anotarse para el gran torneo de la Liga. Era tanta la cantidad de gente que la oficial Jenny no podía con tanto trabajo pero no se quejaba. Los turistas eran ganancia para la ciudad y había suficientes atracciones turísticas para mantener a los visitantes ocupados: estaba el gimnasio, donde los turistas veían a los entrenadores locales (entiéndase locales a los que vivían en la región Kanto) tener duelos para obtener la codiciada Medalla Tierra, estaba el camino al Bosque Verde (donde algunos entrenadores se habían ofrecido para evitar que los pokemones salvajes atacaran a los turistas) y los que querían viajar, podían ir a Pueblo Paleta y tomar un Crucero a las Islas Canela y por supuesto La Meseta Añil. La oficial Jenny los miró con cara de que estaban perdidos y se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa.

Oficial Jenny: Buenas tardes, se les ofrece algo?

Yugi: si ehmm venimos al torneo de la Liga.

Oficial Jenny: ah por supuesto. Las inscripciones están en el Centro Pokemon (señalo un edificio particularmente atiborrado de gente)

Tea: gracias

Se dirigieron hacía donde les indicaron y entraron al edificio. Había mucha gente de distintos lugares, pero principalmente entrenadores que iban a atender a sus pokemones. Los chanseys estaban ocupados pero siempre sonrientes con sus sonidos particulares que calmaban a los heridos. La enfermera Joey estaba tras el mostrador escribiendo algo en una computadora y hacía ella se dirigieron. La enfermera Joey les dirigió una sonrisa.

Enfermera Joey: Hola! Les puedo ayudar en algo?

Joey: si, venimos a inscribirnos al Torneo de la Liga.

Enfermera Joey: oh por supuesto! Díganme sus nombres y la clase de actividad que acostumbran jugar.

Yugi: ehmm jugamos duelo de monstros y mi nombre es Yugi Moto y el es Joey Wheeler.

Bakura: También inscriba a Ryou Bakura por favor!

Todos voltearon a ver al chico albino que acababa de llegar, este solo les sonrio

Bakura: me encontré con tu abuelo Yugi y dijo que habían venido para aca. Sonaba divertido. Que bueno que los alcanze.

Enfermera Joey: bien ya termine de inscribirlos. El torneo es en la Meseta Añil que se llega por la ruta 22 al oeste de la ciudad. Sentimos mucho no tener personal para llevarlos pero la verdad se junto mucha gente. Si van ahorita llegaran antes del anochecer. Ahí les darán habitaciones y les explicaran las reglas.

Les entrega unas identificaciones y les sonrio para despedirlos. La banda emprendió camino hacia la ruta 22 pero se tomo su tiempo para ver a varios entrenadores luchar entre si. El ambiente se veía animado y, para ser un gran torneo, todo era muy seguro. Claro que ver tantas cosas que no conocían los sorprendió (era la primera vez que veían las cartas clow, beyblades y metabots). Y no solo eso, el torneo también atrajo a muchos visitantes que otras series que no iban al torneo si no a animar. Personajes como Kagome junto con Inuyasha y Shippo, Edward Elric y su inseparable hermano Alphonse junto de su mecánica Winrly, inclusive se llegaron a encontrar al serio de Ciel Phantomhive con su cara de aburrido y a su seductor mayordomo Sebastian Mihaerus.

Tea: vaya este torneo atrajo a mucha gente. Porque nosotros no sabíamos de estos mundos?

Bakura: bueno el espíritu de la sortija sabía, decía que cada cierto tiempo se abren portales a otros mundos y podemos pasar y regresar al nuestro, pero el cree que es una perdida total de tiempo.

Joey: woah! Trajiste la sortija del milenio? No crees que es peligroso?

Bakura: pues solo asi pude encontrar a Yugi… y el también trajo su articulo

Tristan: sii pero el faraón no quiere dominar al mundo y destruirlo solo viene a ayudar a yugi a ganar

Yugi: me haces ver como si hiciera trampa.

Joey: bueno no importa! Mientras más pronto lleguemos, mas rápido vamos a demostrarles que el mejor de todos es Joey Wheeler!

**Mmm eso es todo por ahora, debo irme a trabajar un rato xd espero les haya gustado y por favor comenten… si tienen alguna idea, compártanla porque francamente no tengo idea de cómo juntar muchas series. Las series que van a jugar en batalla son aquellas donde peleen a través de otros (como yugioh y sakura card captors con las cartas, los pokemon, digimons etc) y personajes random de otras series van a aparecer como animadores o de relleno**

**Espero que les haya gustado =)**

**Ps: no puse nada de atención a la ortografía u.u**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoy ando inspirada! Y encontré mi viejo game boy color con el juego de pokemon edición roja (ala así o más viejo!) jajajaja me quede a punto de pasar la liga por 8 vez xd bueno voy a incluir al Alto Mando y a algunos lideres de gimnasio pero la versión del juego porque la verdad no me acuerdo mucho de la serie mmm no soy dueña de ningún personaje, trama, etc. Este fic es solo por diversión… por favor comenten =)**

**Ps: le agradesco a nyu-nono por su review! Gracias de veras me alegraste el dia… espero q te guste mi historia**

La ruta 22 fue bastante fácil de hallar. De ahí pasaron a la Calle Victoria, la entrada a la Meseta Añil. Un guardia los revisó que estuvieran inscritos y los dejo pasar. Debido a que era una ocasión especial la ruta 23 había sido modificada temporalmente para que todos tuvieran acceso a la Meseta Añil. Mientras esperaban en una fila para que les asignaran cuartos se sentaron a conocer a los pokemon.

Tea: aww estas cosas se ven demasiado lindas! En serio pueden pelear?

Varios pokemon estaban fuera de sus pokebolas acompañando a sus entrenadores. Podían ver muchos Rattatas, algunos Butterfree, un raro Eevee y los pokemones de la bella Ericka, la líder de Azulona, decorar el ambiente.

Yugi: han de ser como los monstros de duelo Tea. No se han de valer solo en la fuerza, sino también en efectos.

Joey: pues espero que sean fuertes, si no, no tendrá caso derrotarlos a todos

Tea: no me digas que piensas destruirlos? Solo miralos! Son adorables!

Se agacho tratando de agarrar un tangela que pasaba por ahí. El pobre tangela, al contacto con alguien extraño, le hizo un ataque leve de restricción. Tea sintió quemarse sus manos. Tangela huyó de ahí rápidamente.

Tristan: bueno ya sabemos que son peligrosos.

Tea: no quise asustarlo, pobrecillo.

Togepi iba caminando en el suelo y dio con el pequeño grupo. Jaló la orilla del pantalón de Joey y cuanto este lo vio, le sonrió e hizo su inconfundible y tierno sonido. _Chipirri!_

Joey: que pasa amiguito? Estas perdido?

Misti: togepi? Togepi? Donde estas?

Misti vio a su pokemon junto a Joey, quien lo cargo y se lo entregó

Joey: es tuyo?

Misti: sii! Gracias! Salió corriendo y no pude encontrarlo

Yugi: es muy lindo! Es un pokemon?

Misti: claro que es un pokemon! Ahh ustedes no son de aquí verdad?

Tristan: no la verdad no. Venimos al torneo.

Misti: entonces déjenme presentarme. Soy Misti, ex-lider del Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste.

Ash, pikachu y Brook se acercan.

Ash: lo siento misti pero no pudimos encontrar a togepi

Misti: no hay problema, ellos lo encontraron.

La pandilla de Yugi saludó algo nervioso. Brook miró a Tea y se sonrojó.

Brook: Hola hermosa! Mi nombre es Brook …

No termino su intento de coqueteo, Misti le dio un golpe en la cabeza

Ash: Yo soy ash, un entrenador pokemon, y el es Brook

Yugi: yo soy Yugi, y ellos son mis amigos Joey, Tristan, Bakura y Tea. Somos duelistas

Ash: Duelistas? Vienen al torneo verdad?

Joey: Claro! Venimos a ganar!

Ash: me encantaría probar como pelean!

Tristan: deberías jugar contra Yugi, el es el mejor en nuestro mundo. Yugi parecía nervioso.

Faraón (en la mente de Yugi): vamos compañero, pelea! Se ve divertido

Yugi: esta bien. Pero nosotros somos duelistas y usamos cartas. No sabemos como jugar esto.

Misti: bueno las peleas pokemon por lo general se usan 6 o menos. Como eres principiante pueden usar 3 para que practiques.

Ash: sii estoy de acuerdo

Brook: veo que tus cartas tienen elementos. Si usas tus monstros con sus elementos tendrán debilidades y fortalezas frente a otros.

Faraón: Como en el torneo de Pegasus…

Yugi asintió. Se sorprendío que tan bien y rápido se adaptaba el faraón en los juegos.

Yugi: entonces no creo que debamos usar cartas mágicas y de trampa.

Brook: no creo porque nosotros no las tenemos. Ahh pero aquí veo que tienen cartas de ataque. Esas creo que si las puedes usar.

Joey: que tal las de equipamiento?

Misti dio un vistazo

Misti: parece que también se pueden usar.

Ash: entonces que te parece? 3 contra 3?

Yugi: esta bien!

Se dirigieron a un estadio al aire libre que estaba desocupado. La gente empezó a llenar el estadio cuando vieron que iba a ver un duelo.

Brook: si quieren yo puedo ser juez! Elijan sus monstros!

Yugi revisó entre todo su mazo y escogió algunos que podrían ayudarle. "Debería esperar a ver que elije el para poder contraatacar"

Ash empezó la pelea, aventó una de sus pokebolas y Kingler apareció.

Ash: Kingler! Yo te elijo!

Yugi pensó un momento examinando las cartas que había elegido. "es como un cangrejo. Me imagino que es del tipo agua así que usare este combo" tomó dos cartas y las colocó en su disco de duelo.

Yugi: mezclo a Feral Imp y el cuerno del unicornio para llamarlos al campo!

Feral Imp con un cuerno entre los ojos apareció enfrente de Kingler. Kingler se veía emocionado al ver que su oponente era de tipo eléctrico.

Ash: No creas que me vencerás Yugi! Kingler usa Garra Metal!

El Kingler levanto la pesada pinza y con ella trato de herir a Feral Imp. Este levanto un vuelo bajo, lo suficiente para que Kingler no lo alcance.

Yugi: Feral Imp! Utiliza la magia del cuerno del unicornio y atácalo!

Un rayo salió del cuerno y azotó a Kingler de lleno, quien aguantó y siguió en pie.

Ash: Rapido Kingler usa portazo!

Kingler golpeó tan fuerte a Feral Imp, que quedo inconsciente en el suelo. Kingler bailo de emoción.

Brook: Feral Imp no puede continuar. Ash gana con ese pokemon.

Tea: Yugi no te desanimes!

Joey: solo es un cangrejo con hormonas! Vamos yug!

Yugi: Bien regresa Feral Imp. "No pensé que también tuvieran ataques de otro tipo que no sea su elemento… debo actuar con cuidado."

Quito la carta del disco de duelo y puso otra en su lugar.

Yugi: Vamos gacela! Acaba con su Kingler.

La bestia de Yugi, Gacela, se sintió algo extrañada al poder tocar el suelo pero se veía también emocionada. Kingler de inmediato se puso en guardia contra el nuevo oponente.

Ash: Vamos Kingler! Usa Rayo Burbuja!

Un poderoso hidrochorro chocó contra la bestia, que logró esquivar la mayor parte del ataque.

Yugi: Gacela! Acércate a el y atácalo!

Gacela con una gracia increíble y una velocidad sorprendente logró evitar los ataques de Kingler y le dio un zarpazo, que el cangrejo evito con su pinza gigante. Kingler parecía algo cansado y Yugi lo noto. "Tal vez se fuerte pero su fuerza viene de esa pinza tan pesada."

Yugi: gacela! Ataca a Kingler y evita su pinza!

Gacela se acercaba a atacar y se alejaba cuando Kingler trataba de golpearlo.

Misti: Ash! Kingler no puede contra esa bestia con ataques físicos! Usa algo mas.

Ash: si! Kingler usa Hidro Bomba!

Kingler atacó pero estaba tan cansado que el ataque no fue tan efectivo y cayó rendido.

Brook: Kingler no puede continuar, gana Yugi!

Los amigos de Yugi se alegraron pero Bakura estaba algo serio.

Bakura: Tal vez ganó pero Ash solo ha usado un pokemon y Yugi ya usó dos cartas. Está en desventaja.

Tristan: Relajate, Yugi es el rey de los juegos. Seguro lo soluciona.

Ash regresó a Kingler a su pokebola y sacó otra.

Ash: vamos Tauros! Yo te elijo!

El poderoso toro hizo temblar el pequeño estadio. Cuando sus pezuñas golpeaban, el suelo temblaba. Gacela no se inmuto contra eso y lanzo un rugido dispuesta a tacar.

Ash: Tauros! Embestida ahora!

Tauros se abalanzó contra Gacela, quien esquivo el golpe saltando de un lado a otro. Esto solo enfureció mas a Tauros.

Ash: Tauros! Usa cornada!

El tauros trato de acornar a su enemigo pero no fue lo suficientemente veloz. Gacela le contestó el ataque mordiendo la pata de tauros. El pokemon pareció tener problemas.

Yugi: "Estos monstros tienen muchos ataques. Tal vez si copio algunos Gacela entienda" Gacela usa tus garras y dale un zarpazo!

Gacela arremetió contra el tauros herido, pero fue detenido con un cabezazo del otro.

Ash: Tauros! Usa fisura!

Tauros golpeo tan fuerte que el piso se quebró. Gacela tuvo problemas para mantenerse en el suelo inestable.

Yugi: Gacela! Embistelo!

Ash: Tauros! Usa embestida!

Ambos monstros fueron uno contra otro en un manifiesto de fuerza bruta extrema. El golpe los hizo temblar y desmayarse.

Brook: Ni uno puede seguir!

Ash: aun quieres continuar novato?

Misti: Ay ash como si tu no fueras un novato.

Yugi: Dijimos 3 monstros no? Voy a ver como te enfrentas contra este! Utilizo polimerización para unir a mi maldición del dragon con Gaia.

Quitó la carta de gacela y colocó el combo. El jinete montando al dragon apareció en el campo. Los entrenadores se sorprendieron pero aun así Ash regreso a su tauros y aventó otra pokebola.

Ash: Charizard! Yo te elijo!

Misti: tienes tantos pokemons pero tenías que elegir a Charizard?

Charizard solo miró indiferente y se hizo bolita para dormir.

Ash: vamos charizard! Estamos en una pelea! Por favor ataca!

Charizard vió a su oponente y ganó interés. Le lanzó una llamarada a Gaia quien lo esquivó. Charizard remontó vuelo para embestirlo en el aire, pese a que su entrenador no paraba de gritarle ordenes, el no obedecía. Yugi estaba preocupado por su monstro. "ese parece peligroso! No obedece, tal vez debería…" como leyendo su pensamiento, Gaía y el dragón voltearon a ver a Yugi. Ambos ansiaban esta pelea. Yugi confio en ellos y decidió continuar.

Yugi: Bien Gaia atácalo y evita sus llamas!

Logró atinar un golpe de lleno. Charizard se enojo y lanzó otra llamarada que hizo retroceder a Gaia.

Misti: Ash regresa a Charizard a su pokebola! Es demasiado peligroso!

Ash no pudo hacerle eso a su pokemon, el también deseaba pelear contra aquel extraño pero fuerte oponente.

Ash: Bien charizard. Usa giro fuego!

El pokemon obedeció y sus ataques se hicieron mas letales contra su oponente. El dragón también aventó una llamarada que pudo hacerle frente al fuego de Charizard. Gaia trato de enterrarle la lanza pero el combo no pudo acercarse lo suficiente a el asi que la pelea fue dragon contra dragon.

Al poco tiempo, ambos monstros cayeron debilitados.

Brook: ni uno puede continuar. Es un empate!

Misti: woah eso fue una batalla impresionante!

Ash: eres un oponente fuerte Yugi! Espero verte en el torneo

Yugi: tu también! Me gustaría mejorar y poder enfrentarte una vez mas.

Joey: Bueno hasta el rey de los juegos puede empatar de vez en cuando

Tristan: solo que no te oiga Kaiba

Después de la pelea, el grupo fue a comer. Todos estaban hambrientos así que se sentaron al aire libre y comieron del gran buffet que había para la inauguración. Joey tenía problemas para comer. Un ninja rubio utilizaba sus clones para despistarlo y robarle sus fideos. Un chico elástico estiraba su brazo para robarle carne. Incluso su amigo Tristan sinicamente estiraba su mano y le quitaba las papas! (lo siento es que Joey se me hace tan molestable).

Joey: Ya basta! Dejenme comer!

Agarró un pequeño pudín y lo lanzó al aire enojado. El pudín aterrizó en la cabeza de un entrenador pelirrojo que estaba de espaldas. De el, solo su capa se veía. Se volteó enojado y se acercó a ellos.

Tristan: creo que se parece a Kaiba.

Joey: demonios, quien invitó a Kaiba?

Lance: NO tengo idea de quien hablan pero me arrojaste un postre…

Joey: No es mi culpa! Vamos! Me estaban molestando!

Lance: y yo porque tengo que sufrir? Te reto a una pelea a ver si eres tan valiente!

**Woahh Joey hizo enojar a Lance duelo duelo ¡! Jajaja bueno en la siguiente habrá dos invitados colados… espero les guste y comenten =) por cierto… hagan caso omiso de mis horrores ortográficos por favor…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola mis estimados lectores! Lamento mucho la tardanza pero la verdad me enfoque mucho en mi otra historia… no tengo fecha para subir pero les prometo que no la abandonare **

**Le mando saludos especiales a 3liiza luniita, nyu-nono, chiyo asakura y dark yami motou por leer y comentar mis capítulos**

**Contestando a sus reviews:**

**3liiza: me alegro que te haya gustado mi loca idea :p a mi tmbn Joey me hizo reir mucho cuando planee el capitulo, ojala y los que siguen salgan igual de graciosos y pues para que veas si Joey gana o pierde tienes que leer xd espero que te guste el duelo**

**Yami: :p con riesgo a que las fans de Joey me odien… me encantaba que en la serie lo molestaban xd es que es tan difícil tomar en serio a ese hombre pero es genial! :p espero que la continuación te guste n.n**

**Nyu: ahmm la verdad no había pensado en meter a dragon ball ni a rozen maiden u.u como dije, quiero meter preferentemente series donde las peleas se dan por medio de intermitentes (como las cartas, beyblades, robots, etc) y sinceramente no he visto jigoku shoujo pero espero que las series que agrego sean de tu agrado :p**

Luego de que Lance retara a duelo a Joey, una gran bolita de gente chismosa y curiosa se empezó a amontonar a su alrededor. Esa bolita los siguió cuando se dirigieron a un estadio para poder pelear a gusto sin dañar a nadie. Aun así, los amigos de Joey no estaban del todo de acuerdo con la idea.

Tea: oie Joey no creo que sea una buena idea.

Brook: Estoy de acuerdo! Lance es uno de los miembros del Alto Mando! El usa dragones, son de los pokemons más fuertes que existen…

Joey: dragones? Entonces no serán rival para mi Ojos Rojos

Tristan: amigo creo que deberías retractarte de este duelo…

Yugi: estoy de acuerdo Joey, mejor agarremos experiencia primero y luego nos enfrentamos a los fuertes.

Joey: Ya se olvidan de quien soy yo? Joey Wheeler! Segundo lugar en Reino de los Duelistas, Cuarto lugar en Ciudad Batallas, octavo lugar en el Grand Championship…

Tristan: cada vez obtuviste un lugar más bajo…

Joey: cállate tristan! Entiendes mi punto… en el reino de los duelistas enfrente a Rex Raptor que era un campeón y yo aun era novato…

Bakura: si pero me imagino que pelear con Rex es como pelear con un líder de gimnasio de aquí, así que si el es de la elite sería pelear contra Yugi o Kaiba

Tristan: y a ellos nunca le has podido ganar!

Mientras Joey y Tristan peleaban (como siempre), Misti miró algo confundida a Tea quien se moría de pena ajena.

Misti: ellos siempre son así?

Tea: desgraciadamente, pero así me caen bien

Cuando llegaron al estadio, cada uno tomó sus lugares. El estadio se llenó de toda clase de gente, todos murmurando. Joey empezó a sentirse nervioso al ser blanco de tantas miradas. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Yugi se acercó a el para calmarlo, mientras que los entrenadores iban con Lance.

Yugi: Animo Joey! Tu puedes! Solo debes de confiar en tus monstros.

Joey: Hay mucha gente viejo! Me dan nervios

Tea: Como no te dan nervios los duelos? En el torneo de Kaiba eran transmitidos a nivel mundial…

Joey: y hasta ahora me lo dices?

Bakura: Relajate Joey! Recuerda que es por diversión! Además no es que alguien estuviera apostando en tu contra o algo así.

A lo lejos, en las gradas, dos gemelos pecosos con cabellos rojizos opacos y túnicas gritaban a todo pulmón unas palabras como para desacreditar a Bakura.

Fred: Apuestas! Hagan sus apuestas!

George: El entrenador de los dragones!

Fred: Contra el cachorro oxigenado*!

George: quien ganará? Hagan sus apuestas!

Los gritos de las personas que apostaban, ponían aún más nervioso a Joey.

Yugi: Bueno Joey animo! No importa! Solo es un juego, tus amigos confían en ti…

Tristan: 10 dolares a Lance!

Tea: Tristan!

Tristan: que? Joey sabe que es una broma!

Ash y Brook regresaron con el grupo de amigos.

Ash: Hable con Lance, le expliqué que son nuevos y accedió a pelear como pelee con Yugi, 3 a 3

Brook: y yo seré el juez del duelo así que elige los monstros que quieras para poder empezar.

El entrenador y el duelista se reunieron con Brook mientras los otros tomaban asiento en las gradas. Ya habían visto que los monstros eran reales y por lo tanto que corrían peligro real si se mantenían cerca.

Brook: Bien será una pelea de 3 contra 3. Quiero una pelea limpia. Escojan bien a sus monstros y buena suerte a ambos!

Lance: Necesitaras toda la suerte que puedas rubio, no podrá contra el jefe de la Elite Pokemon!

Los entrenadores que había en la multitud le gritaron. Sabían de primera mano que tan fuerte podía ser y pensaban que el rubio no tendría oportunidad. Aun así Joey no se inmutó.

Joey: la suerte es una habilidad que me ha sido otorgada. Tu eres el que necesitara toda la suerte del mundo o mi nombre es Joey Wheeler!

La multitud le hecho porras aún mas fuerte. Lance gruñó molesto.

Brook: Cada uno a su esquina! Prepárense para el primer escenario!

Joey: primer escenario? A que se refieren con eso?

Cuando cada entrenador ya se había localizado en su esquina, el suelo del gimnasio se abrió para en lugar de mostrar el piso normal mostraba un escenario congelado. El hielo hacía casi imposible que se mantuvieran en pie.

Joey: no me dijeron nada de esto!

Lance: es un escenario especial que se utiliza para las peleas pokemon! Dan ventaja o desventaja dependiendo del tipo de pokemon.

Explicó lance para que el novato tuviera una idea. Yugi comprendió rápidamente –con la ayuda de Atem claro-

Yugi: Joey! Son como las mesas de juego en las que peleábamos en el Reino de los Duelistas! Piensa con cuidado tu estrategia!

Lance había elegido ya 3 pokebolas, arrojó la primera y un hermoso Dragonair apareció.

Lance: vamos Dragonair! Yo te elijo!

El hermoso dragón flotaba en el cielo. Parecía totalmente cómodo en el ambiente congelado. El dragonair rugió obediente, esperando a su contrincante. Joey miró sus cartas y activó su disco de duelo.

Joey: si todo lo que tienes es una serpiente flotante entonces te va a ir muy mal! Vamos guerrero pantera!

El humanoide con cabeza de pantera apareció rugiendo feroz. Blandía la espada ágilmente. Los ojos del dragón brillaron con emoción.

Tristan: No le da desventaja haber elegido un monstro no volador?

Tea: espero que Joey sepa lo que hace.

Lance: tu cosa mutante desaparecerá ahora. Vamos Dragonair! Usa restricción!

El largo dragón se acercó al guerrero Pantera con la intención de enroscarse en el. Guerrero Pantera resultó ser más agil de lo que se creía y logró esquivar los ataques. Inclusive logró herir un poco al dragón con la espada en un reflejo de defensa.

Yugi: Joey! Tienes que ordenarle atacar! Si no no atacará!

Joey: cierto tienes razón Yug! Ehmm haber que ataque podrás hacer?

Lance: no voy a esperar a que pienses un ataque! Dragonair! Furia dragón!

El dragonair arrojó unas llamaradas contra el monstro de Joey desde lejos.

Joey: Guerrero Pantera esquivalas!

El monstro obedeció y saltó para evitar que aquellas esferas de fuego lo rocen. En cuanto el ataque del Dragonair alcanzó el escenario, éste comenzó a cambiar. El hielo comenzó a fundirse en ciertas partes. Guerrero Pantera tuvo problemas cuando el hielo comenzó a cuartearse. En cambio el Dragonair se sumergió en el agua.

Tea: Parece la pelea que tuvo Joey con Mako Tsunami.

Yugi: Cierto! Va a ser difícil que pueda darle un golpe, pero sé que Joey se las va a arreglar.

Lance: No confíen tanto en eso! Vamos Dragonair usa Cabezazo!

Dragonair se precipitó desde el fondo de la piscina y golpeo con tal fuerza que rompió el hielo bajo los pies del Guerrero Pantera y cayó al agua inconciente.

Brook: El ganador es Dragonair!

Joey sacó una carta de su baraja y la observó atentamente. Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

Joey: *Este tipo es bueno, pero no me va a ganar tan fácilmente* No vas a poder con ese monstro! Vamos Jinzo!

El golpeador psíquico se presentó en el campo en un trozo de hielo. Su aspecto era intimidante.

Lance: Dragonair lo va a destrozar! Vamos! Usa Rayo!

Dragonair salió del agua y sus esferas de su cuerpo comenzaron a brillar preparando el ataque. Jinzo no era un monstro agil así que Joey comprendió que era ahora o nunca.

Joey: Jinzo! Usa tus poderes psíquicos y golpea a ese intento de dragón!

Jinzo juntó sus manos y una gran esfera de energía oscura comenzó a manifestarse. El monstro la lanzó antes de que Dragonair recolectara la energía suficiente para realizar su ataque. El golpe psíquico le dio de lleno y el dragón se precipitó al fondo de la piscina.

Lance: No! Vamos Dragonair descansa. Veo que te he subestimado… pero eso no pasará de nuevo! Vamos Gyarados!

La inmensa y roja serpiente marina apareció en el campo en el agua, con la bocaza abierta e intimidante. El elenco de Yugioh! se quedó perplejo ante tal criatura. Gyarados lanzó un terrible rugido.

Joey: Wau! Una criatura digna del deck de Mako, pero si algo aprendí es que los peces no toleran lo psíquico! Jinzo! Atácalo con un golpe psíquico!

Lance: Gyarados! Usa Hiper rayo!

Ambos monstros lanzaron su ataque al unísono. El destello de la gran bocaza de gyarados fue sumamente fuerte y lanzó a Jinzo lejos pero aún tenía fuerza para seguir peleando. Gyarados cerró la boca esperando recargar para lanzar un siguiente ataque.

Joey: que esperas Jinzo! Confundelo!

Jinzo grunó un poco pero logró acercarse a la serpiente y lanzó un ataque menor contra el. Gyarados se sumergió bajo el agua.

Lance: aprovechas que Gyarados necesita recargarse después de ese ataque? Temes enfrentarlo en su máxima potencia? Ahora el tendrá la ventaja! Gyarados! Furia dragón!

De nueva cuenta, Gyarados se hizo visible y lanzó unas cuantas llamaradas al escenario tratando de darle a Jinzo. El ataque fue super efectivo, Jinzo no tuvo a donde huir y un golpe le dio de lleno. Además como bono extra, el escenario terminó de fundirse y Jinzó apenas podía flotar en el agua.

Joey: Demonios! Puedo retirar a mi monstro por mi tercero no?

Brook: Así es, aunque no este derrotado puedes cambiarlo por otro.

Joey: en ese caso, retiro a Jinzo para traer a mi siguiente monstro. –Cerrando los ojos, Joey sacó una baraja de su mazo de cartas.- "Vamos corazón de las cartas ayúdame!" De eso estoy hablando! Vamos Ojos Rojos! Acaba con esto!

El imponente dragón negro apareció en el campo mientras Jinzo desaparecía. Ojos rojos rugió apenas vio a Gyarados. Levantó vuelo para tratar de intimidar a la serpiente marina. Gyarados le rugió de vuelta. Ambos estaban a punto de matarse.

Lance: esto se pone interesante! Gyarados Hiper Rayo!

Joey: Ojos Rojos! Bolas de fuego negro!

Ambos monstros atacaron con gran fuerza, el suelo comenzó a temblar cuando hicieron contacto. Los poderes se desviaron y ocasionaron unos daños colaterales. Algunas gradas se cayeron pero a nadie pareció importarle. Los monstros seguían de pie cuando el humo que ocasiono el desastre se disipó. Gyarados salió del agua y flotó para estar a la par de Ojos Rojos gruñendo ferozmente.

Joey: Esa cosa también puede volar?

Lance: Así es! Y aunque necesite recargarse, puede hacer más ataques! Gyarados, Golpe cuerpo!

Gyarados se precipitó contra Ojos Rojos esperando golpearlo. El poderoso dragón negro no huyo, si no que lo sujetó firmemente cuando su cabeza trató de impactarlo.

Lance: Mordisco!

Joey: Ten cuidado Ojos Rojos! Azótalo contra el suelo!

Ojos Rojos evitó su mordisco y se lanzó en picada contra el escenario. Antes de llegar al agua, lanzó al Gyarados con fuerza. Gyarados azotó contra el piso del escenario resquebrajándolo. Mientras el dragón volvía al lado de Joey, Gyarados emergió del agua sumamente molesto.

Lance: Parece que mi Gyarados desea vengarse y esta preparado. Hiper Rayo!

Joey: Ojos Rojos esquívalo!

El dragón voló antes de que el ataque pudiera darle. Una vez flotando se puso directamente encima de la serpiente.

Joey: Acabalo Ojos Rojos! Mega Fuego Oscuro!

Ojos Rojos lanzó su ataque, evaporando el agua del estanque. Cuando el humo se disipó Gyarados yacía inconsciente en el fondo. Joey hizo una danza de la victoria que molestó a Lance.

Lance: Vas a ver cuando te enfrentes a mi mejor pokemon!

Lance sacó una pokebola y la mostró al público. De pronto y sin motivo alguno, una bola rosada se apareció en el cambo. Su rostro se veía alegre y cargaba con un plumón.

Joey: Ese es tu monstro?

Lance: ehmm no?

La bola rosa acercó su plumón a la boca y cerró los ojos…

Ash: Oh no! Es Jigglypuff! Todo mundo cúbrase los oídos!

Nadie escuchó su advertencia. Jigglypuff comenzó a cantar dulcemente durante un largo rato. Todo el tiempo estaba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando su propio canto. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando por fin terminó su canto, abrió los ojos esperando escuchar aplausos de su publico, sin embargo, se enojó e inflo su cuerpo cuando vio que todos, absolutamente todos estaban profundamente dormidos.

.-.

Yugi bostezó. Sentía que había dormido por horas, pero se sentía muy descansado. Estiró los brazos para relajarse y se fijó que seguía en el estadio. "Oh no! Me perdí el final del duelo de Joey?" Volteó cuando se dio cuenta del silencio sepulcral que había.

Yugi:l Tea? Tristan? Ash? Misti? Porque todos están dormidos?

Tea despertó al oírlo hablar. Yugi la vió fijamente y comenzó a reírse.

Tea: Yugi? Ahh que pena me quede dormida! Oye porque te ries? Y Porque tienes la cara pintada?

Yugi: En serio? Jajaja! Tu también la tienes pintada!

Tea sacó un espejo de uno de sus bolsillos y lanzo un gritillo de sorpresa. Poco a poco todos empezaron a despertar. Entre la sorpresa y la risa de verse pintados con un marcador permanente los amigos bajaron a ver a Joey quien estaba dormitando a lado de su dragón.

Misti: Odio que Jigglypuff haga esto!

Ash: sii ahora uso un marcador permanente. Va a ser difícil quitarnos esto.

Tristan: Oye bello durmiente! Despierta!

Joey se levantó junto con Ojos rojos, quien lanzó un gruñido al querer seguir durmiendo.

Joey: que paso? Quien gano?

Lance: Creo que gano Jigglypuff, ya que los dos sucumbimos ante su canto.

Lance caminaba hacia ellos con un Dragonaite pisándole los talones.

Joey: entonces un empate?

Lance asintió y le dio la mano.

Lance: Eres bueno Wheeler, llegarías lejos como entrenador… Pero aún así te ganaría. Me retiro, debo ocuparme de asuntos con la Liga.

Tristan sujetaba a Joey mientras Lance se alejaba de ellos.

**Oxigenado*: aca en mi rancho (XD) asi se les dice a los rubios para molestarlos en buena onda :p**

**Y si alguien se pregunta porque puse a Fred y George de Harry potter, es mi forma de decir que las series orientales y occidentales no tienen porque estar peleados**

**Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí… lo siento pero no recordaba bien la personalidad de Lance u.u les recuerdo que Pokemon esta mas basado en el videojuego que es de donde sacó mis ideas. Bueno hasta ahorita tengo planeadas peleas con digimon, metabods, beyblades, cartas clow, naruto (con su jutsu de invocación) y dino rey… acepto sugerencias :p además que dicen? Peleas uno a uno o peleas dobles? Bueno eso es todo! Bye!**


End file.
